The use of wireless devices (e.g., portable computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular phones) is growing exponentially. Many wireless devices include a display having a relatively small display area. The display area may not be big enough to allow for convenient viewing of relatively large images (e.g., a large architectural blueprint, a spreadsheet having a large number of rows and/or columns).